1. The Field of the Art
The present invention relates to a divider and, more particularly, a divider of which the processing speed is very fast and based on the concept of a neural network model.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, the addition, substraction, multiplication and division arithmetical operations are a basic principle of all arithmetical operations. Among the four arithmetical operations, division is the most complicated operation and can be accomplished by using a programmed method implemented by software or a method implemented by hardware and composed of registers, subtracters, control logic and etc. A run time for a method using combinational logic is equal only to the time required to pass a signal through a gate array. Hence, in such method the processing speed is fastest. This method, however, has a defect. The processing speed is very fast but the area occupied on a chip is greatly increased by the use of many combinational logic components.
Meanwhile, the processing speed of a method using registers, subtracters and control logic is slower than the method using combinational logic but results in a chip area that is considerably smaller.